The Storm
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Trapped by a sudden storm, will Edward and Bella discover an unexpected gift this Christmas season?
1. Chapter 1

**~Bella~**

"Okay, everyone, listen up." Edward clapped his hands together three times—one of his trademark gestures, then leaned on the table, waiting for all the staff to focus on him.

He grinned, as he looked around the room, nodding to himself, obviously pleased with what he saw. We were a small group as far as offices went, but twenty people could still make a lot of noise.

I picked up my notebook, ready to jot down notes. He bent to the left, tapping my pen.

"No need, Bella. This is gonna be short."

"Okay."

"First off, you'll all be glad to hear this is the last time we have to meet in this room. The damage done by the water leak in the boardroom will be fixed over the break and we can go back to a room with windows and a decent table."

Everyone laughed. The room we were in was usually used as a storage room. It was dreary and dull, and the heat was sporadic at best, but we had to use it after a pipe burst in the boardroom, destroying the furniture and rendering it useless the past few weeks.

"All right. Emmett and I are headed out of town to meet with the resort owners and go through our proposal. You have all done a great job on the project, and I have every confidence we'll be securing the client."

Edward ran one of the most successful software firms in the GTA. It specialized in custom designed reservation services for hotels, resorts, and other travel worldwide. Big or small, Edward could design anything the client wanted. He hired only the best, expected nothing but excellence, and treated his staff, including me, well.

He was without a doubt, the best boss I'd ever had. Professional, kind, fair. Always encouraging, never impatient, and generous. He was driven, a workaholic, and intensely private.

At thirty-three, he was six years older than me. He was tall, his shoulders broad, and what he did to a suit should be illegal. His hair was constantly in disarray, and he had a habit of tugging on it when he was anxious, annoyed, nervous, or tired. His green eyes were set off by a set of heavy brows, and his chin was carved in granite. He was, simply put, gorgeous.

I had been in love with him since the day I came to work for Cullen's Keystrokes.

To Edward, however, I was merely his assistant. The girl who kept him organized, brought his coffee, made sure he didn't forget his mother's birthday, and often ensured he remembered to eat.

But, at least, I got to see him every day. Hear his velvet voice talk as he spoke to clients or staff. Listen to the sound of his laughter, or even better, be the one who made him laugh. We worked together very well, and I enjoyed my job. Edward was brilliant, and he kept me busy every moment trying to keep up with him and the way his mind worked. I never knew what to expect when it came to Edward, except that it would be amazing.

Yes, I loved it here, even if my heart broke a little every Friday when I bid him good night, or I watched him walk out the door on his way to a dinner or benefit, knowing some beautiful woman would be the recipient of his smile, and no doubt sharing his bed. Rumors of his love life were rampant; although, I tried my best to ignore them.

He would never see me as anything but "his girl, Bella." He never gave me any indication he even saw me as a _woman_. His eyes never strayed to places they shouldn't, his remarks were never flirtatious, and the few times he had hugged me, they had been brotherly and brief.

Not to mention the "non-fraternization policy" Edward had in place in the company. Rumors I had heard, said it was because of a torrid relationship gone bad that he never got over. All I knew was it was never broken, or you were dismissed. On that subject, he remained unbending.

Someone laughed, and I was brought out of my musings. Edward was chuckling, and I hoped I hadn't missed anything important.

"No, Riley, there are no free stays at the resort."

"Worth a shot."

I shook my head. Riley always asked. He was the youngest staff member, and the cheekiest—a favorite for all of us.

"Emmett and I probably won't be back until late this afternoon. The office shuts down at five today, and we're closed until after the New Year," Edward reminded everyone.

"Except those of us on call," groaned Seth dramatically.

"Well, since our product is fucking great, and my staff top-notch, you probably will never get a call, now will you?" Edward returned with a smirk. "And if you do, you will be amply rewarded. Speaking of which . . ."

He held up a pile of envelopes, and quickly dispersed them to everyone. "In case we don't get back before the office closes, here are your Christmas bonuses. Take them with my gratitude for a job extremely well done."

Mine was the last one handed out. Edward smiled kindly at me as he slid the envelope my way. "Especially you, my girl. Thank you for everything you do to keep me in line."

I ducked my head, trying not to blush. I knew he called me his girl simply because that is how he saw me. A girl. His right hand. It meant nothing, but still, my heart fluttered every time he said it.

"They're calling for a storm tonight, so everyone get out of here on time, and enjoy your holidays. I'll see you all in 2017."

Everyone stood, and I moved to my desk, then checked Edward's briefcase, making sure he had all the files he required. I slipped in a couple granola bars, knowing he would need a snack later. Unable to resist, I peeked at my envelope, almost swallowing my tongue when I saw the size of my bonus. I knew Edward was incredibly generous with his staff, but the amount on the embossed company paycheck shocked me.

He strode in, smiling at me. "All set?"

"Yes."

"What?"

I held up my envelope. "Edward, this . . ."

"Is exactly what it should be. You have been exceptional all year, Bella. It's been a record year, and I am sharing the wealth. Please accept it and spoil yourself."

"Thank you," I breathed out.

His smile lit the room. "You are welcome." Then he ran his hand through his hair. "I need something done today, if you have time."

"Name it."

He lifted a box to his desk. "The accountants aren't happy with a few files they went through that James worked on."

I grimaced. James had turned out not to be the best decision Edward ever made. His work was good, but the way he played with his expenses and the time he billed to the customers turned out to be questionable. He was let go a month ago, and all kinds of problems had shown up since then.

"We need to go through three of the files and do a bunch of matching and tracing. Especially the Anderson file. It's a mess." He shook his head. "I should never have trusted him so much."

I held out my hands for the box. "I don't have much planned today. I'll start on them and see what I can get done."

"Great. I trust you more than anyone else." He sat on the edge of his desk. "All set for the holidays?"

I kept my smile in place. "Yes. You?"

He lifted one shoulder. "I suppose. Dinner, presents. The usual."

I nodded. "Sounds about right."

Edward's phone buzzed, and he stood. "Em is ready." He reached for his coat, hesitating. "I guess I won't see you until the New Year."

I tried to quell the sadness I felt at that thought. "If you need me over the holidays, call. I'll be in town."

"I don't want to intrude on your personal time."

I held back my laughter. My personal time was going to consist of a lot of TV, popcorn, and pajamas. Edward didn't need to know that information. He would probably be away on one of his trips with some tall, leggy blond. He seemed to prefer those types.

"No worries. If you need anything, let me know."

Something flashed in his eyes, a look of longing crossing his handsome face, then his expression became smooth again. It happened so fast, I was sure I imagined it.

He stepped forward, engulfing me in a hug. "Merry Christmas, my girl."

For a brief second, I let myself imagine he meant those words. That I was _his_ girl. That the arms holding me close were mine. I was lost in my head, but I could have sworn I felt the drag of his lips across my hair.

He eased back, smiling at me. "Thanks again for all your hard work. I'd be lost without you around here."

I swallowed the thick feeling in my throat.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

 **~o0o~**

Finishing the last of the chores on my desk, I glanced at the clock, seeing it was only eleven. I looked toward the window at the darkening sky. The storm was beginning to gather. I dragged the box toward me, grimacing as I flipped open the lid and saw the mess the box contained. There were papers, files, documents, and notes—none of them in order.

This was going to take a lot of work. And I would need extra space. My desk was too small, and I certainly didn't want to use Edward's office. He wouldn't mind, except it was going to make a mess, and I knew he was a little picky when it came to his space.

With a sigh, I picked up the box, carrying it to the windowless boardroom. It was empty, and no one had booked it this afternoon. I could spread everything out, and at least get it organized. Depending on how it went, I might take one of the files home with me. I had no plans over Christmas and no place to go. My parents weren't around this year, my friends were busy with their families, and I was alone. It would be good to have something to do rather than sit around and feel sorry for myself. I never mentioned it to Edward. He never discussed his personal life, and I took my cue from him, never offering up any details on mine.

I went to the staff kitchen, filled my large thermal mug with coffee, and helped myself to some of the cookies on the counter. I stopped by my desk, grabbed my iPod, turned off the overhead light, and returned to the boardroom.

Then, with a deep breath, I reopened the box and got to work.

 **~o0o~**

I stepped back with a sigh, surveying the covered table. The files were now spread out on the table, organized into piles, notes made, and I had even matched up the smallest file, noting the discrepancies.

I rolled my sore shoulders, twisting my neck to get the kinks out. I pulled out my earplugs and glanced at the time, shocked to see it was after four. I had been so busy the time flew by. No wonder I was so hungry. I picked up my mug and opened the door, surprised to see the hall dim. I walked down the empty corridor, wondering why it was so quiet. I knew some people were leaving early, but the office felt deserted. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and gasped.

The wall of windows showed me why the office was empty. The storm had arrived early. Snow swirled and beat against the glass, the wind slamming the heavy flakes into the panes furiously.

I hurried to my office, pushing open the door. I snatched my work phone off my desk where I'd forgotten it, seeing the office-wide message that had been sent out by Edward over three hours ago.

 **Storm warning advanced. Close up. Go home. Be safe everyone. Happy holidays.**

I swallowed as I looked around. Everyone would have left around one. I was alone in the building. No doubt, they had looked in my office, saw my empty desk, and thought I had left, as well. I turned on the radio, listening to the local reports, advising people to stay off the roads. The airport was shut down, trains stranded—it was a mess out there. I sat down heavily, realizing for the next few hours, if not the night, I was stuck here. It wasn't as if anyone was going to miss me or I had anywhere else to be, but the office seemed huge and cold without anyone else around.

With a sigh, I reached under my desk and grabbed my workout bag. If I was here alone, I might as well be comfortable. I quickly changed into my yoga pants and shirt, then pulled my blazer back on. The heat in the temporary boardroom was non-existent this afternoon, and I would need the added layer. I was thrilled to find a pair of fuzzy socks that I tugged on my feet, grateful to kick off my dress pumps. Then I let my hair down from its business-like upsweep and stuffed my dress clothes into the bag, shoving it back under the desk.

I took my phone and charger, stopped by the kitchen to get my sandwich from the fridge, and used the Keurig to make another cup of coffee. Someone had taken the last of the cookies, but earlier I had left a box of baked goods on Edward's desk as a surprise. He loved sweets, and there was nothing I could buy for him as a gift. I knew he'd devour the goodies over the holidays. He was always the first to snatch up whatever treat I brought in, and the loudest in asking for more. Since he wouldn't come back to the office, I could eat some of them and bring him in more another time, if I was hungry later. I was sure I could find a blanket somewhere, and I could sleep on the couch in his office. I could always use my coat if I had to. If the building didn't lose power, I'd be fine. I could try to get home in the morning if the storm broke. I picked up the fresh mug of coffee and went back to the boardroom.

Might as well stay busy.

 **~Edward~**

The Hummer pulled up to the side of the building. I glanced over at Emmett with a wry grin.

"Wow. That was some driving. I can't believe we made it back."

His dimples deepened as he smiled. "I told you, this vehicle will drive in any conditions. Best thing I ever bought. But, are you sure you want to go back into the office? How will you get home?"

"I'm fine, Em. I have plans that I need to stay close for. I'll use my place upstairs."

"Ah, the secret lair."

I laughed. The small place I had upstairs was well used by me, and I never discussed it with anyone. Em was one of the few people who had ever been there, or even knew about it. I liked my privacy.

I undid my seatbelt and reached over to shake his hand. "Good job today. Enjoy your break. Say hello to your parents for me."

"See you after the holidays, Edward!"

I entered the private side door and headed upstairs to the apartment. I flicked on the lights, making sure the heat was on, and shed my clothes, shrugging on a thermal Henley and sweat pants. I checked my messages, chuckling at my mother's rambling email. She was still worried about the fact I wasn't joining them this year at my sister Alice's. I had made up a story about plans with friends skiing, promising to join them for New Year's Eve. The truth was I couldn't take another Christmas of being the odd man out. All the love and affection that seemed to amplify during the holidays, was just too much to handle this year. My emotions had been stretched to the brink lately, so I chose the adult, mature way to handle things, and decided to hide.

I'd face the consequences of my actions later when my mother found out. Because she always did. I had to admit, the storm gave me an excellent excuse for my plans being canceled, but I shot off a quick reply, stating I hoped the storm cleared up and my plans would still happen.

I sat down on the sofa, looking out the window. It looked as though I was stuck here for the time being. It was a comfortable place to be stuck. A large, open room, with a small kitchen, a well-appointed bathroom, and a huge king sized bed on a step-up platform in the corner. It was a place I liked spending time. My office was downstairs, and sometimes I worked late, so I only had to use the private elevator and I was home. I had a house on the edge of town, but this was more convenient—especially on days like today. This wasn't the kind of snow you wanted on Christmas—soft and fluffy. This was hard and pelting. Cold. And it seemed the storm was getting worse. I could barely see out the window.

I hoped all the staff got home safely.

Especially one staff member.

With a sigh, I reached over to the jacket I had flung on the back of the sofa. While Emmett had been talking to the owner about the software, I had wandered around the large lobby of the resort. Sparkles caught my eye and I stopped in front of the window of the small jewelry store. There was a display of chocolate diamonds and one piece stood out. A bracelet, delicate and exquisite, shimmed under the lights. Round, dark diamonds surrounded by tiny clear ones and set in white gold. The dark stones reminded me of the warm, rich color of her eyes.

My girl.

 _Bella._

My right hand, my assistant, and the woman I'd been in love with from the moment I met her when she walked into my office with the head of HR. I knew right away I was fucked. I knew I should have had her placed elsewhere in the company, but I wanted her close. And she was the perfect assistant for me.

I fought it. I fought everything I felt for her. I kept her at arm's length. I made sure she was aware of the "non-fraternization policy." I saw other women, but nothing worked, and I never connected with any of them. They never made it past the first date. I knew people thought I was a player, and I allowed the rumor to circulate. It was easier if Bella thought I was unattainable. _She_ still filled my thoughts and my heart. She was the one constant in my life. I lived for her smile in the morning when she walked in the office, and the saddest part of my day was when she left. It was as if the light dimmed around me. I especially hated Friday evenings, knowing I wouldn't see her until Monday. I was secretly thrilled when I had to ask her to work late or come in on the weekends for some reason.

But I knew she only thought of me as her boss. We worked well together. I would be lost without her, and I didn't want to risk it, even if I didn't have that stupid "non-fraternization policy" in the company guidelines. If all I could be to her was a boss, I would take it.

Still, I found myself in the shop, buying the bracelet. The way the light reflected on the color of the chocolate diamonds reminded me of the way her eyes would light up when she laughed. I stared at the box in my hand and opened it to admire the glitter of the gems. I knew she'd never see it, that she'd never wear it, and yet, somehow I wished she would. I had to have it.

I had been extra generous on her bonus this year. Everyone did well, but I had to admit, Bella's gift was excessive. It was all I could give her. What I wanted to give her—my heart—I couldn't, so at least I knew she could have some material things she might otherwise deny herself.

With a sigh, I snapped the lid shut and stood. I'd figure out what to do with the bracelet another time. I needed to stay busy, so I decided to go down to my desk and do some work.

The elevator was silent, the doors opening with a low whoosh as I stepped into the private dressing area of my office. I made my way to my desk, snapping on the light. On the corner was a box filled with cookies. I didn't need to open the card to know who left them. Bella made the best cookies. I lifted the lid, grinning in delight at the large assortment. I shoved one shortbread into my mouth, groaning as it melted on my tongue. I ate three in rapid succession, then forced myself to replace the lid. I decided I needed coffee, and crossed the office, pulling open the door.

I was surprised to see the light on at Bella's desk, but figured she must have been in a hurry to leave and forgot. I switched it off and went down the hall to the kitchen. The Keurig machine was on, and a container with a half-eaten sandwich in it, was sitting on the counter. I frowned in confusion. We had protocols when the office was closed. Someone was assigned to make sure all food was put away, machines and lights shut off, and the heat turned down—usually, that person was Bella. The storm must have caused a fast exit for everyone, including her. It was a good thing I had come downstairs.

As I reached for a mug, I heard a noise and spun around, realizing I wasn't alone. I set down the mug and strode down the hall. At the end of the corridor, I could see light coming out from under the door of the makeshift boardroom. I pushed open the door and froze in shock.

Working away diligently, oblivious to my presence, was my Bella. She had headphones on, her hips swaying to the music. I had never seen her so casual. Her rich chestnut hair spilled over her shoulders, yoga pants hugged her legs, and her feet were ensconced in a pair of bright red fuzzy socks. Her lips moved, and on occasion, she sang out loud, the tune off key as she warbled.

She was perfect.

 _But why was she here?_

Knowing I would startle her, no matter what, I flicked the light on and off. She startled, freezing on the spot, her gaze cutting to the door. Her eyes widened, and she reached up, pulling out her earphones.

"Edward?"

"You expected someone else?" I smirked. "Santa, perhaps?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone! I thought I was alone in the building."

I stepped forward. "What are you doing here, Bella? Are you all right?"

She shook her head, her hair rippling around her shoulders. "I'm working on the files you left."

I was horrified. "Seriously? I didn't expect you to work on them all night!"

"I know," she assured me. "I was so busy and I left my phone on my desk, so I didn't see the message you sent. I guess people thought I had left. When I went to get my lunch, I saw the storm outside and your text." She shrugged, looking down at the table. "I figured I'd just keep working."

I crossed my arms, staring at her in wonder. Part of me was relieved she hadn't thought I expected her to stay and work into her Christmas vacation, while the other part of me was in awe. When she realized what was happening, she didn't panic, she didn't get upset, she simply buckled down and went back to work. If possible, the love I felt for her grew. She was remarkable to me.

"Were you going to try to go home?"

"No. I had my workout clothes under my desk, so I changed and got comfy. I thought I'd work for a while, then curl up on your couch and use that big TV of yours to watch a movie or something. I was going to try to find a blanket, too."

Without thinking, I held out my hand. "We can do better than that, my girl. Come with me."

She stared at my hand, a frown on her face.

"Trust me, Bella. I have a much better idea than a cold boardroom and an uncomfortable office couch."

"It's not that bad."

I barked a laugh. "It is. I made sure it was, so visitors never stayed very long."

"Oh."

I shook my hand. "Please. Come with me."

She slid her hand into mine, and I frowned.

"Bella, you're freezing."

"The room's been getting colder," she admitted.

I gathered her hands in mine, rubbing them briskly. I lifted them up, blowing on the cold skin. Our eyes met; hers wide with surprise at my touch.

As I stared, I realized then that her cheeks were flushed with cold and the end of her nose looked red. I pulled her in, wrapping my arms around her, feeling the temperature of her body.

"Christ, you're frozen."

"I'm not that bad."

As good as she felt in my arms, I released her and tugged her along with me toward my office. She made an odd noise as we strode past my desk and into my private dressing room. I pushed my thumb against the hidden button and the elevator doors slid open. Bella gasped as I pulled her inside and the door shut.

"I didn't . . . where . . .?"

The door opened moments later and I hurried her into the apartment. She glanced around, confused. I led her to the deep sofa, pushed her into the corner, then ran over, dragged the duvet off the bed, and tucked it in around her.

"Do you live here?" she asked in an awestruck voice.

"I use it when I need to."

"I never knew this place was up here. How did I not know?"

"No one does; well, except Emmett," I told her, as I bundled up her feet, and lifted the remote to turn up the gas fireplace. "You know I like my privacy. I don't need the staff to know there is a place up here where I crash every so often."

"I won't tell anyone."

I leaned over her, brushing a finger down her face. "I know, Bella. I trust you." I frowned. "You are so cold."

"I guess I was so busy I didn't notice." She shivered. "Until now."

I tucked the blanket tighter. "Stay there."

She grinned up at me, her eyes dancing. "I don't think I can move, Edward. I feel like a burrito—all rolled up."

"Good. I'll be right back." I tapped the end of her nose. "Don't move."

* * *

 **This will be a short, fun fic. I wrote it while I was at my inlaws and unable to sleep. It's another little gift for you. Thank you for reading. Update daily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bella~**

I burrowed farther under the thick duvet, inhaling deeply with a contented sigh. The blanket smelled like Edward. Clean, warm, and citrusy. He always smelled so good. I looked around the open space in wonder.

Edward had a secret apartment. I knew he owned the building. The bottom floor was commercial rentals, the next two floors were for his company, and the top floor had a small gym we all used and a compact apartment where visiting clients could stay. I always assumed, like everyone else, the rest of the floor was storage. Never had I thought there was another apartment hidden away.

The space was open and uncluttered. The large couch I was sitting on and a comfortable looking chair sat beside a wall with a gas fireplace, and a huge flat screen hung over it. Behind me were a simple kitchen and a door I assumed led to a bathroom. At the far end of the room was a step up to a platform that held a massive bed. When Edward had pulled off the duvet, pillows fell from the bed, tumbling to the floor. I could count six from where I sat. I tried not to giggle—it would seem Edward liked to snuggle at night.

The door opened and he strode in, his gaze finding mine. His frown eased as if he was relieved to see I was still there. He carried a box over to the counter and pulled out some items, muttering to himself as he filled the coffee pot and grabbed some mugs from the cupboard.

"Can I help?"

"No. I can make a coffee, Bella. And I want you warmed up." He slammed the mugs down and stormed over to the couch. "What would have happened if I hadn't come back?"

"I would have managed." I was confused by his sudden anger. "I was perfectly safe, Edward. The building is locked, there's heat in the main office and lights. I had a place to sleep."

He thrust a container toward me. "And half a sandwich."

I tried not to laugh. "I was going to break into the container of cookies I left you if I got hungry."

"This isn't funny, Bella."

"Why are you so upset?"

He sat down beside me. "I just heard on the radio, through my phone, the storm is going to get worse. They're expecting it to shut down the city for a few days. The building may lose power." He met my eyes. "You would have been trapped here alone for days."

I pulled my hand out from under the duvet and rested it on his arm. "But I'm not alone. You're here."

He looked down at my hand, wrapped his fingers around it, and lifted it to his cheek. The roughness of his stubble scraped against my palm. "I can't even think of you being here alone with no power or heat. All by yourself on Christmas, stuck here." He turned his head, dragging his lips over my palm. "And I wouldn't have known."

I tried to ignore the way my heart rate picked up at his touch. The way his warm breath felt drifting over my skin and the concern in his voice.

"It's okay, Edward. None of that happened."

"Does your family know you're here—that you're okay?"

I pulled my hand away, looking around the room, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, it's all good." I looked over to the kitchen. "Is that coffee ready?"

He frowned, but stood. "Of course."

He brought over the coffee, and I gratefully accepted the cup. I had been so engrossed in my task I hadn't noticed how cold I had gotten. Now I was warming up, I felt the chill deep in my body. I wrapped my hands around the mug and sipped in appreciation.

"You make good coffee, Edward. Maybe you don't need me anymore."

"I tore open the package and added water. I can handle that, my girl. Don't even joke about the rest. I would be lost without you."

I felt my cheeks redden at his tone. It sounded low, and husky. I dropped my head, startling when his fingers slipped under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I mean that. I would be lost without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

I shivered, and Edward stood, striding across the room and disappearing though the door. When he came back, he held a thick sweatshirt in his hands. He held it out. "This will be warmer than your blazer."

I struggled out of the duvet and stood, shrugging off my blazer and accepting the sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head, cursing when my hair got tangled as I fought to drag my arms through the endless sleeves. Edward chuckled, and I felt his fingers lifting my hair and tugging the shirt into place.

"There."

I stared up into his eyes. The green glittered in the dim light, and his expression was inscrutable. His hands lingered on my shoulders, then he jerked away and stepped back.

"Back under the duvet."

Once again, his scent was all around me. I tried to be discreet while I sat back down, pulling the duvet over my knees and inhaling.

"Thank you."

We sat quietly, listening to the storm. I turned to him. "What about your plans, Edward?"

He shrugged. "What about them?"

"Aren't you going to your sister's?"

"No."

"Oh, they are coming here? Is that why you didn't have me book you a flight?" My gaze flew to the window. "Were they supposed to fly in today?"

"No." He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm staying here this year, Bella. I have plans at home."

My eyes burned. He was staying here. No doubt he had plans with his latest girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." I gasped softly when I realized what that meant. "Oh, no! Your plans have been ruined because of the storm!"

He sighed and leaned back. "I had no _real_ plans, Bella. Except to catch up on some work and have a little down time. I planned on going to Alice's for New Year's. I'm sure the airport will be back to normal by then."

"I don't understand. You were going to be alone?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair. "I love my family; I really do. But I didn't want to be the odd man out—again. The one alone in a room of loving couples and complete families. Not this year."

His voice was so sad, and without thinking, I reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't." He squeezed my hand. "I don't discuss my private life with anyone." He tilted his head to the side. "You're the only one who knows I'll be in town."

"And I won't tell anyone."

He chuckled. "Since we may be stuck together, I suppose it's a moot point."

"I suppose."

"What about your family, Bella? Your plans? Have you let them know you're safe?"

 **~Edward~**

She didn't meet my eyes again, her gaze skittering away. I swallowed the last of my coffee and set down the mug. I picked up her hand, noticing in an offhand way, how natural it felt to hold it.

"What aren't you telling me, Bella? Do we need to try to reach some people and let them know you're safe?"

She finally met my gaze, and I saw her pain. "There is no one to contact, Edward."

"Your parents?" I asked, confused. I knew they were divorced, but Bella kept in contact with them. She had told me many amusing stories of her mother's antics.

"Renee is on a Buddha kick, and is away on a trip 'finding herself', and Charlie is spending Christmas in Canada with his new wife's family. I wasn't included in the invitation."

 _She wasn't included? What kind of bullshit was that?_

I kept my voice calm. "What were your plans?"

"I had none, except wearing my pajamas and watching movies." She smiled bravely, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "So not much different from being stranded here. Except of course, I don't have any pajamas."

I held my anger in check. I chose to be alone, but Bella wasn't given a choice. Her parents both deserted her.

"What about your friends?"

She lifted one shoulder. "Much like you, I didn't feel like being a fifth wheel again. I decided I preferred to be alone."

I hated the thought of her being alone. Thinking of her sitting at home on her own, all through the holidays, seemed so wrong, and it bothered me immensely. I was suddenly grateful for the storm I had been cursing only moments ago. It brought us together, and despite the circumstances, I was thrilled at the chance to spend some time with her.

"You can't go home."

"I realize that."

"I can't get out of here, either."

"So it would appear."

"Well then, Ms. Swan, I guess we're stuck together."

A smile pulled on her lips. "I guess so."

"I don't suppose you have a turkey in that massive purse you carry around? A spare tree or decorations?"

"Sorry, no."

"I have a few things in the fridge."

"We have cookies."

I pursed my lips. "I suppose I could be persuaded to share."

"I promise to make you more."

I smiled at her. "Okay then."

 **~o0o~**

"Are you cheating?"

I smirked, draining my wine. We were lying in front of the fire, playing checkers with a board I made from a piece of cardboard and cookies for the checkers. Pieces kept going missing.

I picked up another "checker" and shoved it in my mouth. "No."

 _Luckily, I had several bottles of wine on hand. I had a few groceries in the cupboards, including a couple frozen pizzas in the freezer. We raided the vending machine downstairs, bringing a hoard of snacks with us. A search of the kitchen in the office gave us peanut butter and a half loaf of frozen bread._

" _Breakfast!" Bella crowed. I laughed, resisting the urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. She was adorable. She seemed as happy to be stranded with me as I was with her._

 _What should have been a rather lonely, work-filled evening, had instead, been filled with Bella and her delightful company. I had her alone. There was no one watching, no one to listen to what we said to each other. Just us._

 _I loved it._

 _I made stupid jokes to make her laugh. We talked about our world outside the office. I opened up to her the way I never had with anyone else. I knew, without a doubt, Bella would keep my confidences. I was surprised to learn how solitary a life she led. She was a favorite among the staff, and I assumed she was surrounded by friends outside the office. She always seemed happy and busy, but as I was discovering, she was as alone as me. She preferred reading and quiet pastimes to fill her life. I had to admit, I was relieved to find out there was no man in her life and hadn't been for a long time. I knew she was shocked to hear how similar my life outside the office was most of the time. Aside from the dinners I had to attend, I was usually at home alone or here working._

 _I adored her even more as the hours passed. She was smart, funny, and entertaining. She was also incredibly sexy, wearing my shirt with her hair falling around her shoulders. Every time she pushed it away from her face, I had to resist reaching out and touching the soft-looking curls._

 _When the power cut out, she had scrambled to her feet with a small gasp. I stood, finding her in the dark, rubbing her arms._

" _It's okay, Bella. The building has a backup generator for the servers. The power will kick back on in a minute."_

" _Okay."_

" _It's programmed to keep the power where it's needed the most. The office, and up here, will have minimal draw. I have some candles we can use, and the only heat we'll have, will be the fireplace. I have some other blankets."_

 _Together, we found and lit the candles, and dragged the sofa close to the fireplace. She insisted on coming downstairs with me to check on the server room. Once I was certain all was working, we returned upstairs._

 _She held my hand in the dark of the stairwell, our only light, the beam of the flashlight. I liked how her palm felt tucked into my hand._

 _The small apartment felt warm compared to the rest of the building, and I was grateful I had put in the fireplace. I also used the lack of other heat as an excuse to stay close to her._

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You are eating all the chess pieces, Edward. That _is_ cheating."

"They're too good to resist."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled at the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

I'd had enough wine my filter was low. Damn the consequences.

"You look good in my shirt," I observed with a lazy grin.

"Oh."

"Cute. Sexy, even."

She laughed, pushing herself up on her knees. "I am _never_ sexy, Edward. That's the wine talking."

I gaped at her. "No, that is the truth. You're the sexiest woman I know, Bella."

Now she gaped at me. Leaning over, she grabbed the bottle and stood, walking to the kitchen. "You're cut off."

I pushed off the floor, following her. She turned, gasping at my closeness. I crowded her, pushing her against the counter. "You _are_ sexy."

"Yep. _Really_ sexy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I have a mirror."

"Then you need to look closer."

Our gazes locked. The air around us grew heavy, pulsating with its own beat.

"What part of me is so sexy, Edward?" she whispered, the wine making her brave.

I knew I should back off—laugh and tell her to figure it out. But I couldn't. I pressed nearer, leaning on my hands, our bodies almost touching. Candlelight flickered across her face, the soft longing in her eyes evident as she looked up at me. The same longing I was feeling.

"Where will I start? Your beautiful eyes? The way your face lights up when you smile? How I feel when I hear you laugh?"

She exhaled shakily.

I lifted my hand, pulling on a long strand of her hair, wrapping it around my finger. "Your hair is gorgeous. Like molten chocolate. I want to touch it all the time. Pull it out of the tidy knot you have it in at work and watch it fall down past your shoulders, the way it is now."

She shivered, her hands moving, clutching at my waist.

"I love how you look in your little suits. All business like and serious. But. So. Sexy." I lowered my mouth to her ear. "It drives me crazy."

"Edward . . ."

I was too far-gone. She was so close, and I wanted her closer. "Do you know how often I imagined bending you over my desk and removing one of those little suits? Burying myself inside you and hearing you gasp my name?"

She whimpered.

"You are the epitome of sexy to me, Bella. Everything about you draws me in. Your voice. Your smell. There is nothing about you that doesn't call to me."

She stared at my chest, her fingers moving restlessly on my sides. I wanted them everywhere. I slipped my fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"What are you thinking? Tell me."

"You go out . . . you have lots of girlfriends. Beautiful ones. Why would you be interested in me?"

I laughed low in my chest. "I've had relationships in the past. I'm not a monk. But since the day you entered my life, Bella? No one. I've tried. God knows I've tried. But they aren't you. I can't stop thinking about you, and at the end of the evening, I drop them home and walk away."

"I had no idea."

"I know. I simply let the rumor mill churn. It's easy to assume, right? I'm well off, single; therefore, I'm either a player, or gay. There is never a lack of women I can call to join me at one of these awful dinners I attend, but that is all it is." I shrugged. "They aren't you."

"But . . ."

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm laying it all out there, Bella. It's just us. No one knows we're here. No one has to know."

"Your rules . . ."

". . . are there because I watched a friend go through hell when his relationship blew up and it got ugly at work. The woman ruined him both personally and professionally. She even went so far as to sue the company where they worked. I swore I would never allow that sort of disharmony in a business I ran. It affected morale in a very bad way. It was never because of something that happened to me."

"I thought—I heard . . ."

"I know the rumors. I choose to ignore them. Let the staff think what they want."

"So you want, what, a fling with me? Some secret one-night stand we never talk about?"

I could hear the hurt in her voice. I didn't want her to think that way.

"No. I would never be satisfied with one night with you."

"What are you asking from me?"

I lifted her to the counter, standing between her legs. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

"I am asking nothing, if you don't want to give it. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I'm so tired of fighting against this . . . _pull_ I feel toward you. Of trying to stay away from you."

She turned her head to my neck, her lips pressing to the skin. "Then don't," she breathed into my ear.

I crashed my mouth to hers. Yanked her up so hard, our chests melded. Her taste exploded on my tongue. Her scent—that light floral fragrance that had driven me mad for months—swirled around me. I buried my hand in her hair, tilting her head, deepening the kiss. I knew I was being too forceful, too fast, but I couldn't stop. I had wanted her far too long, and it had been months since I had been with anyone.

Because Bella was the only one I wanted.

She weaved her fingers into my hair, tugging on the short strands. She whimpered low in her throat, the sound spurring me on. I slid my hand under her ass, lifting her from the counter. She wrapped her legs around me, our mouths never breaking apart. I carried her to the bed, lowering her down to the mattress, hovering over her. Her mouth was pink and swollen from mine. Her lips glistened in the dim light.

"Tell me to stop."

She reached for me, pushing at my sweats.

"Tell me this is too fast."

She pulled my shirt over my head. I tore the sweatshirt off her torso.

"I want to make you mine, Bella." I tugged off her yoga pants, revealing long, slender legs.

"Shut up and start then, Edward."

I sat back, arching an eyebrow at her. "Anxious, baby?"

She traced a finger over my chest, making me shiver.

"I want you inside me."

I fisted her shirt, tearing it away. Her lacy lingerie met the same fate. Wisps of lace and pretty satin scattered around us. I stared at her, naked and yearning, waiting for me. Her nipples were rosy and tight, her chest rising fast with her accelerated breath.

"You are so beautiful."

She sat up, wrapping her hand around my aching cock. Slowly, she stroked me. My head fell back at the pleasure of her touch.

"So are you."

I groaned. Bella kissed and licked her way up my neck, swirling her tongue on my skin, using her hands on me the whole time. Her breath was hot on my ear.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please."

In a second, she was under me. Hearing those dirty words out of that sweet mouth cranked me higher than I had ever experienced.

I devoured her. My mouth tasted every inch of her body. I memorized the feel of her—all her dips and curves. The way her skin stretched over her muscles. How her back arched trying to get closer to my mouth as I teased her tight nipples. I wound my fingers into her hair and gripped her hip as I eased forward, my cock nudging her entrance.

I dropped my head to her shoulder. "Baby, we need to slow down . . . I need to get a condom."

"I'm covered."

Her heat barely surrounded me, the tip of my desperate cock _right there_ , needing more. "I'm safe," I promised. "It's been so long . . ." I hissed as Bella shifted her hips, drawing more of me inside her. "So long," I rasped.

" _Now_ , Edward. Please."

I lost myself to her and thrust forward. I set a punishing rhythm. It was as if I was claiming her with my body. I drove into her, hard and fast. She gripped my shoulders, matching my movements and gasping my name. I gripped the headboard, tore at the sheets, and pushed the pillows off the bed in my passion. I roared out my pleasure, spilling deep within her, finally stilling. I rolled, dragging the blanket around us, wrapping her close.

"Mine, Bella." I hummed. "You're mine."

She placed a kiss on my damp skin. "Yours."

* * *

 **Last chapter will post tomorrow. Thank you for reading. Thanks to Midnight who worked on this despite the craziness of the season. Happy New Year to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Edward~**

We spent Christmas day watching the storm continue to pound the city, making love on every surface of the apartment I could think to use, and sharing endless conversations.

I plugged the toaster oven into the room with the only source of power—the server room—and we ate slightly stale frozen pizza in front of the fireplace, while sharing a bottle of wine. She nibbled a cookie for dessert while I devoured a handful of the sweets.

Then I devoured her.

It was perfect.

Using one of the computers in the server room, I was able to send my parents a quick email, stating I was safe and would be in touch when power was back on and I could talk. I knew they would be worried, and the few words would comfort them.

When I returned to the apartment, I opened the door quietly, taking in the vision of Bella sitting on the floor, the duvet wrapped around her. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, hanging down her back, the red highlighted by the flames of the fire. She had her knees drawn to her chest, her head resting against them. In that moment, I saw her sadness in the sag of her shoulders and the glimmer of wetness around her eyes.

No one was looking for her, or wondering if she was okay. Her parents were off living their lives, and she was here. Alone.

It hit me.

I couldn't let that be the case anymore.

We were both alone. We didn't have to be.

To hell with rules and guidelines. I needed to let the past go.

I wanted to erase that look of sadness. To be the one to replace it with the assurance she would never be alone again.

I grabbed the small box that had been nudging at my thoughts all day, and crossed over to her, sinking down in front of her.

"Room for one more in there?"

Surreptitiously, she wiped away the tears, opening the duvet. I moved forward, wrapping my legs around her, pulling the duvet tight around us. I leaned close, dragging her to me so we were flush.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

I slipped the long box into her hand.

"Merry Christmas, my girl."

She looked down, confused.

"Open it."

The lid snapped as she opened it, her eyes growing large in her face.

"Edward!"

"I saw it yesterday. It made me think of your beautiful eyes, and I wanted you to have it."

"I don't understand."

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't either until a few minutes ago."

Her brow furrowed.

I sucked in a deep breath, reaching for the bracelet. I encircled her wrist with the glittering gems, then held it up for her to see.

"This is a token of my affection, Bella. But the gift I want to give you is me."

"Wh-what?"

I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, my gaze never leaving hers. "I want to give you my heart, Bella. I love you. I have loved you since the first time you smiled at me the day you walked into my office. I'm tired of staying away from you."

"Your policy . . ."

"Forget it. Forget everything, except us right now. Please."

She looked at her wrist, then at me.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"You like your gift?"

"I love my gift." She swallowed, her voice trembling. "But I love you more, Edward."

I had her in my arms in an instant, my mouth on hers. I kissed her with everything I had. Love. Passion. Desire. Happiness.

"What will we . . . how . . .?"

"We'll figure it out. Just tell me you're mine. Promise me."

"I'm yours," she vowed.

"Then we'll figure it out."

Her lips were soft on mine. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

I woke up, feeling the coolness of the apartment around me. The power had come back on late in the night, but the building was slow to warm up. I reached over to tug Bella closer, confused when my searching found only empty sheets. Startled, I sat up, feeling panic. We had been together for the past couple days, and now I didn't like waking up without her.

 _Where was she?_

I calmed as my gaze found her across the room, in front of the fireplace. She was wrapped in my sweatshirt, her legs drawn to her chest as she stared at the flames. I swung my legs off the bed, grabbed the duvet, and hurried over. Lowering myself behind her, I wrapped her in my arms, securing the warmth of the duvet around us.

"Hey," I murmured, pressing a kiss to her head. "What are you doing way over here?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

I rested my chin on her shoulder, terrified of her response. "Are you regretting this . . . us?"

She turned, meeting my gaze. "Not one minute."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good. Then why are you here alone, instead of in bed with me?"

"I don't regret it, but I'm not sure how I will go back to being . . . what we were."

"We can't," I admitted.

I felt her tense.

Her voice quivered when she spoke. "What do we do?"

"We find a solution—together."

I tugged her mouth to mine, kissing her deeply. I wrapped us tighter in the duvet, holding her close. I spent minutes savoring her mouth, feeling the love in her caresses.

We broke apart, both of us breathless. I tucked her under my chin with a contented sigh.

We were quiet for a moment.

"What am I to you, Edward?"

"Everything," I vowed.

Her voice caught. "Thank you."

I pressed a kiss to her head. "Always."

''I'm not sure how this changes anything, though." She sighed. "We're still breaking the rules."

"I can change the rule. I own the company."

"Is that fair?"

"I'm not sure I care about fair anymore."

"Edward…"

"Okay," I huffed. "I'm not giving you up, though. So, there's only one solution."

"We hide?"

"No. I am not hiding you, our relationship, or how I feel about you. I would never do that to you."

"What then?"

I held her chin. "I love you, Bella. You understand that?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand when I say this . . ." I held her chin tighter. "You're fired."

Her eyes widened. "I–I . . ."

"It's me or your job."

A tear ran down her cheek. "You."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Except, I'm not as selfless as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not willing to give you up at the office either."

"I don't understand."

I wrapped my legs around her, totally surrounding her body with mine.

"You won't let me change the rules to suit my own desires; I can't fire you, because I'd be lost without you. So that leaves us only once choice. A loophole of sorts."

"Which is?"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"The rules say we can't date. It doesn't say anything about other relationships."

"Other relationships?"

"Marry me, Bella."

 **~Bella~**

The boardroom buzzed with conversations of how everyone spent their holidays. I glanced around the room, nervous. I tugged at the sleeves of the outrageously expensive cashmere sweater Edward insisted on purchasing for me. He said he loved the deep blue color, and it paired well with the soft gray dress I was wearing today. The sleeves were a little long, but they did the trick at hiding my hands at the moment.

"Bella! You look tanned! Did you go away during the break?" Emmett grinned at me.

"Um, yeah, for a few days."

"Where?"

I was saved from answering when Edward strode in the room, the head of HR following in his wake. My breath caught at the sight of him. His broad shoulders were encased in a sharp navy suit, his shirt a crisp white, and he was wearing my favorite tie.

He had worn it on our wedding day.

He was grinning, looking relaxed, healthy, and tanned.

"Looks like you're not the only one who got away," Emmett muttered. "Talk about looking like the cat who swallowed the canary."

I tried not to smile. He did look rather smug.

Edward caught my eye with a subtle wink, and clapped his hands, bringing everyone to attention.

"Okay, people, let's get going."

He waited until everyone had taken their seat. I sat in my usual spot to his left, trying to calm my growing nerves. His leg nudged mine under the table, his hand briefly squeezing my knee in silent encouragement. Kate, the head of HR smiled at me, her eyes dancing. He had obviously accomplished his goals this morning, and she had no objection. He had decided his views on his strict policy had to change, and not only because of us. He admitted he had been overly cautious for too long.

" _It was one incident, and it happened long ago. I have to stop letting it color my decisions now. I have only been hurting myself with the stupid rule, anyway. I stayed away from the person I knew I could be happy with all this time. It's time to move forward."_

"First off, thanks to everyone who worked over the holidays. I'm looked over the reports, and I am pleased to see how little we had to be called on. As usual, your stellar work speaks for itself. My sincere appreciation to everyone. I'm planning a small event on Friday night to say thanks. Check your emails for more info."

The staff all nodded, looking pleased. Edward always threw great events.

"Before we get going on another year, I have a couple announcements to make. First off, I want to address the non-fraternization stance within the company policies. Effective immediately, it is being amended."

There were some murmurs, but otherwise no one reacted.

"If you choose to have a relationship with a fellow co-worker, it is no longer against the rules, but I would appreciate being made aware of the relationship. I expect both parties to behave in a mature and professional fashion. No PDA, no lunch time trysts in the copy room."

"We don't have a copy room, Edward," Emmett commented dryly.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, no trysts anywhere on company property. No favoritism, and if the relationship ends, no backstabbing. If that happens, both parties will be dismissed. I will not take sides, and I will not allow the office morale to be dragged through personal bullshit. If I see that happening, the policy is back in place immediately. I'm willing to treat you with respect and allow this to have a chance, and I expect it to be treated with the same respect. Is that clear with everyone?"

The staff all nodded, looking surprised.

"Kate can answer any questions you have. I can't force you to tell me you're dating, but I am asking you to volunteer the information. And I am talking about serious relationships. I don't want you dropping by my office to tell me you had a lunch date with someone," he added with a wry grin.

Everyone laughed.

Riley raised his hand. "So if we like someone here, we can date them now?"

Edward smirked. "As long as _they_ are agreeable, then yes."

"Sweet." Riley turned to Bree, a pretty customer service rep, with a grin. "Hey, Bree—you wanna grab dinner?"

Bree turned a dull shade of red, rolling her eyes at his announcement.

Emmett leaned forward, smacking Riley's head. "You don't do it like that, you asshole!"

Riley sputtered. "What?"

Emmett turned in his chair, staring at Rosalie, one of our brightest programmers. "Be expecting a call from me later." He leered with a big wink.

Rosalie tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "I'll make sure the phone is on 'do not disturb'," she retorted with a smirk.

Once again, the room dissolved into laughter.

I wondered if Edward had any idea how many people his announcement would affect. I had a feeling there were a lot of hidden, simmering feelings among the staff.

Edward cleared his throat. "I have one other announcement."

Everyone focused their attention back to him. For the first time, I saw the sign of his nervousness. His long fingers drummed restlessly against his thigh in an uneven beat.

He held up his left hand, the light glinting off his thick platinum band. "I–I, ah, got married over the break."

Stunned silence met his announcement.

"You got married?" Emmett repeated.

"Yes."

"To who?"

Edward reached over and pulled on my hand, tugging me to him. His arm held me close, his closeness helping ease my tension.

"Bella. Bella and I got married last week."

 **~Edward~**

Everyone stared. Blinked. Looked at each other. Then Emmett spoke.

"What?"

I tightened my arm around Bella, who was visibly shaking by now. I bent to drop a kiss on her head. "Bella and I got married over the holidays."

"Hey! Isn't that PDA?" Riley shouted.

That broke the ice. The room exploded in an outburst of clapping, shouted congratulations, and Bella was pulled away from me to be engulfed in hugs. Many employees pumped my hand vigorously, and I was slapped on the back repeatedly.

I found Bella's gaze and smiled at her expression. The past days since Christmas had been a whirlwind.

" _Marry me, Bella."_

 _The shocked silence that followed my words was explosive. Finally, she spoke._

" _What did you just say?"_

 _I gathered her hands in mine. "Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world. Belong to me. Let what we found in this room grow into a lifetime of love."_

" _Don't you think that's rushing things a bit?"_

" _No. It's perfect. It's us. I've loved you for eighteen months. Every day my heart broke a little when you walked away from me at night. Weekends were endless. All I wanted then, was you. All I want today, is you. You are all I will ever want."_

" _Edward," she breathed out my name._

" _I don't want to wait for the happiness you bring me anymore, Bella. I want it, I want you, now." Leaning forward, I brushed her lips with mine. "Marry me and finish this year with me. Begin the New Year together as a couple."_

" _A married couple."_

" _Yes."_

" _Your family?"_

" _I'll take you to them as soon as we can get out of here. My parents adore you already. Jasper is an ordained minister. He can marry us, then we can head somewhere for a few days of sun and privacy. We'll throw a party next month and celebrate with everyone."_

" _The office?"_

 _I shrugged. "We have never dated. Technically, we've broken no rules. I'll change the policy and implement a new one. I'll let Kate know right away to have it ready for the first meeting."_

" _People will talk."_

" _And if they do, if they berate or disparage you, or us, in any way, they're out," I stated firmly. "I won't tolerate any bullshit or gossip. I don't care what the public, or a stranger, thinks. I care about you. I care about us. That's all that matters." I smiled at the worried look on her face. "The staff all adore you, Bella. I think we'll be fine."_

" _You really love me enough to marry me?"_

 _I inhaled deeply. "I love you enough that if you say no, then I will take whatever part of your life you are willing to give me and wait until you're ready. I love you so much; all I want is your happiness." I kissed her hands. "But I know I can make you happy, Bella. I know you make me happy. Give me the chance. Take a risk and marry me. Let me prove to you how much I love you."_

 _Tears glimmered in her eyes._

" _We don't have to be alone anymore. We can have each other. Let me be your life, baby. I want to be yours. I can't let you go now. Please."_

 _She launched herself into my arms._

" _Yes."_

I smiled at my wife. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed, her deep brown eyes dancing in happiness as she accepted the congratulations from the staff. Our gazes locked, her lips curling into her sweet smile. The one that made my heart beat faster and my chest warm. It was my favorite of all her smiles, and it belonged to me.

She belonged to me.

 _It took a lot of scrambling, planning, and money, but we had an SUV and drove to Ottawa the later that day. Luckily, my building was on a main road that led to quick access of the highway, and we were able to get out of the city fast since those routes were plowed first. We stopped at a mall, and I bought us everything we needed for the next few days, despite Bella's objections. I kissed away all her objections, telling her she was now mine to spoil._

 _My family was shocked, surprised, and delighted at my sudden appearance. They were speechless when they saw Bella and listened to my news. She was so worried about their reaction she was swaying on her feet and clinging to my waist as if I was the only thing holding her up. Ten minutes later, I had to yank her back into the safety of my arms to stop the effusive hugs and squeals. My mother and sister were beyond ecstatic and even my father swung her around, laughing loudly. They had always been fond of her, and long suspected my feelings, even when I refused to admit them to myself. They were thrilled to welcome her to the Cullen family._

 _More money and a few favors were called in to get our license immediately. Then two days later, I stood in Alice's great room and married my girl. She was a vision in a pretty pink dress the flowed around her knees as she walked toward me, clutching my father's arm. Our vows were spoken in voices that shook with emotion. I slid a thick, diamond-encrusted band on her finger and smiled widely while accepting the platinum band on my own finger. I liked being marked as taken by Bella. I swept her in my arms, kissing her with utter abandon, making her blush a deep red, as my family laughed at my exuberance._

 _After we had a wedding lunch, I whisked Bella to the private jet I had waiting. We headed to a small villa in the Bahamas, and I spent three days worshipping my wife. Long days of sand, sun, water and us. Endless hours of exploring each other under the darkness of night, dancing close in the moonlight, and making love as the waves lazily swept around our bodies._

 _Then I brought her home with me. I had the contents of her small apartment packed and delivered to my house while we were gone, and I followed her around as she explored her new home, assuring her she could change anything she wanted. I wanted her to feel comfortable there. Happy. I knew it already felt more like a home than a house simply because of her presence._

Emmett clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, man. I always wondered if you would ever get over your own stupid ideas and see what was right in front of you."

I laughed as I shook his hand. "I know; it took me a while. But I think I made up for lost time."

"You certainly did."

I stepped back, clapping my hands. "Okay, everyone. Let's head back to work. We have a bunch of new contracts and tenders to look over. Let's make this year even better."

"What? No lunch or nothing to celebrate?" Seth called out.

Bella sidled up next to me. "Pizza and beer at one, here in the boardroom."

Another cheer went up. Everyone filed out, leaving Bella and me alone.

"You ordered lunch?"

She grinned. "I figured you would want something. They love pizza and beer."

"So much for productivity this afternoon."

"They'll make up for it tomorrow. They always do."

I had to laugh. She was right.

I held out my hand. "Ready to get to work, my girl?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I believe the new policy states no PDA, Mr. Cullen."

"No. It states, quite clearly, no PDA between couples who are dating. It says nothing about PDA between married couples. And since you and I are the only married couple in the company, I get a pass on that." Reaching out, I dragged her into my arms. "It's been over an hour since I kissed you, Bella. Far too long."

"Well then . . . I guess you're the boss. If you say it's okay, then it's okay."

I grinned against her lips. "Yep. I am."

She wound her arms around my neck, pulling me close.

"At least, I let you think you are." She chuckled.

I threw back my head in laughter.

"And so it begins."

Then I kissed her.

My girl. My Bella. My wife.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this little fun, holiday story. Thanks to Midnight for her work. I will see you again soon. My next book, It Started with a Kiss by Melanie Moreland comes out Jan 23rd! Preorder link on Amazon is up! I hope you check it out!**


End file.
